


If I Can't Love Her

by BBCGirl657



Series: Actor One-shots [15]
Category: Being Human (UK) RPF, British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, New Zealand Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M, Parental Death, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Armitage accompanies her father Richard to New Zealand while he’s filming “The Hobbit”. When they arrive, she meets Aidan. The two fall head over heels for each other. They choose to keep their feelings for each other a secret. The Armitage family has already gone through one scandal, Emily’s not sure they would survive a second one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story Cover




	2. Kiss Me Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Kiss Me Again" by We Are In The Crowd

She was doing it again. She was biting her lip like she always did when Aidan talked to her. 

He wanted to slam her up against the wall and bite that lip for her. 

But they were already walking on thin ice with her father. 

Her father happened to be the man playing Aidan’s uncle. 

Richard Armitage. 

Emily’s mother had died a few months before Richard was due to be in New Zealand, so he brought her along. She had bonded with Aidan first and then when Dean came into the picture.

The three were always getting in trouble. 

Emily responded to what Aidan had said.

Aidan’s eyes drifted down to her lips.

“Aidan? Aidan!” Emily said. 

Aidan’s eyes snapped back up to hers. “What was that?” he asked. 

“Are you feeling alright, Aidan?” she asked him. 

Aidan grabbed her hand and looked around. When he didn’t see any of the PA’s or his co-stars, he started pulling her to the exit.

“Aidan, where are we going?” she asked him. 

He pulled her outside and they made their way to the trailer park. He led them in between two of the trailers. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. 

Emily froze in shock. 

She whimpered when Aidan took her bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled away. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that”, he said.

She grabbed onto his costume and said, “Kiss me again”. 

Aidan obliged her and backed her up against one of the trailers. Aidan was suddenly thankful that he didn’t have any heavy prosthetics, but he wished he could feel her skin on his hands. 

As if reading his mind, he felt her small hands on the side of his neck.

Aidan’s arms wrapped around her, drawing her closer to him. 

Emily desperately wanted to bury her hands in Aidan’s hair/wig. 

“Aidan!” they heard.

Aidan pulled back and said, “Shit”. 

“It’s just Dean”, Emily said.

“Thank god it’s not your father”, he said.

“Are you scared of my father?” Emily teased him. 

“Have you met your father? If I hurt you, both him and McTavish are going to come after me”, Aidan said, “Damn you for bewitching me, woman”.

“All I have to do is bat these pretty blue eyes and pout”, Emily said and demonstrated for him.

Aidan chuckled and placed a kiss on her bottom lip, which led to another passionate kiss.

“Aidan! There you are, mate! We’re about to…” the Kiwi stopped when noticed who Aidan was kissing.

It wasn’t some random extra.

It was Emily Armitage.

“Aidan!” Dean yelled.

The Irishman pulled away from her. 

“I take my eyes off you for one second and you sneak off to snog our co-star’s daughter. Do you have any idea what Richard would have done if he had found you guys?” Dean asked them.

“Go”, Emily told Aidan, “I’ll see you later”. 

Aidan leaned down and kissed Emily one last time.

“C’mon Romeo”, Dean said grabbing him by the arm. As they walked to set, Dean said, “I didn’t know male dwarves wore lip-gloss”. 

Aidan wiped his mouth, but couldn’t help but think about how much he wanted to kiss her again.


End file.
